Un nouveau à McKinley
by Failurex
Summary: Un nouvel élève débarque fraîchement à McKinley. Comment va-t-il s'intégrer dans cette jungle qu'est le lycée?
1. L'arrivée

_Salut, ici Failurex._

_Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est ma première fanfiction. Les deux premiers chapitres sont vraiment, vraiment très courts, mais l'expérience et les conseils aidant, les chapitres sont plus longs._

_Je prends vraiment plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que cela vous plaira aussi. _

_Dans ce premier chapitre, un nouvel élève arrive à McKinley et est accueilli. Mais peut-être pas de la façon dont il l'espérait._

_Vous vous en doutez, _**Glee ne m'appartient pas.**_  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**L'arrivée  
**

* * *

La première fois. C'était la première fois que je marchais dans les couloirs d'un lycée américain. Le mois de septembre était déjà passé et octobre bien avancé. J'appréhendais le regard des élèves sur moi, le nouveau, arrivé en cours d'année. Mais Il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas la même chose qu'en France où on te met de côté parce que tu n'as pas fait la rentrée avec les autres.

Repensant à la France, je me détendis. Que de souvenirs de Paris ! Si ce n'était pas ma ville natale, c'est là-bas que j'y ai fait mes premières armes musicales. J'avais même gagné le concours de chant national des moins de 18 ans ! Je pouvais être fier. Un sourire envahit mes lèvres oui, ici je serais respecté, enfin. Après des années de calvaire à l'école, on allait au moins reconnaître mon talent. C'est ce qu'Il m'avait dit. Personne ne pouvait ignorer le grand Andrew Sullivan, le plus grand chanteur Fran…

***SPLASH***

Je venais de me prendre une espèce de gobelet contenant du liquide gluant bleu, jeté par un gorille habillé d'une veste rouge et blanche, avec le logo WMHS.

« _On sait ce que t'es le nouveau ! C'est la coutume de bienvenue pour les mauviettes de chanteur à deux balles dans ton genre ! Dégage de nos couloirs ! _» me lança-t-il, hilare, bientôt rejoint par cinq ou six de ses amis, tous aussi grands que lui.

Je ne sais pas si les larmes qui me montèrent aux yeux étaient dues au liquide atrocement gluant ou par la honte que je ressentais. Ne m'attardant pas pour le savoir, je me précipitais aux toilettes. Bouillant intérieurement, je laissais les larmes couler. Encore, encore une fois je serais méprisé à l'école. Et je ne le supportais plus. Frappant rageusement le rebord de l'évier en marbre blanc, je levais la tête et le vis dans le miroir. Il était là, l'ami que je connaissais depuis ma naissance. Mon meilleur ami était enfin là.


	2. Blaine et Moi

_Ici Failurex.  
_

_Voici le second chapitre de ma fanfiction. Les chapitres s'étoffent à partir du prochain. Merci à ceux qui auront lu le premier et auront la volonté de continuer.  
_

_Dans le chapitre précédent, le nouvel élève a été plutôt mal accueilli. Mais un nouveau personnage est apparu? Qui est-il?  
_

_Comme toujours _**Glee ne m'appartient pas.**_  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

**Blaine et Moi  
**

* * *

_« Le bleu te va à ravir »_ me dit Blaine en souriant et apportant une serviette.

Me retournant, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas, on ne s'était pas vu depuis si longtemps ! Depuis huit ans en fait. Car si nous nous connaissions depuis le début, j'ai du quitter l'Amérique à la fin de mon 3rd Grade, laissant par la même occasion Blaine, chose insupportable mais pourtant obligatoire. Ma mère, grande styliste de mode, a pu réaliser son rêve lorsqu'il lui a été possible de créer sa propre maison de couture à Paris, la ville de la mode. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je suis toujours habillé comme un prince. Mon père, lui est un chef d'entreprise mondialement reconnu. Ayant commencé ici, à Lima, il a suivi ma mère lorsqu'elle est partie à Paris, m'embarquant en même temps pour un pays inconnu.

Je n'ai jamais pu oublier Blaine, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Nous n'avons jamais perdu contact, usant et abusant de tous les moyens de communication existant aujourd'hui Téléphone bien sûr, Skype… mais aussi les lettres manuscrites, qui peuvent dire tellement de choses à travers des mots. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant que lorsqu'il s'est fait martyriser pour son homosexualité dans son ancienne école. Ne pouvant intervenir, j'ai culpabilisé tous les jours, jusqu'au jour où il m'annonça qu'il était transféré à la Dalton Academy. Après quelques semaines passées là-bas, il s'était parfaitement intégré, me procurant un soulagement intense.

Nous n'avons jamais ressenti l'obligation de se parler, il s'agit plutôt d'un besoin. Nous sommes « connectés » si l'on peut dire. Malgré la distance, nous avons toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il m'a fait répéter mon solo de la victoire au concours national de chant, je l'ai aidé à répéter pour ses concours de Glee Club. J'ai l'impression de connaître chaque personne qu'il côtoie, tellement il m'en parle. Lui aussi connaît mes amis français.

Je le vois sourire tout en m'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette. Enfin il est là, devant moi, en vrai. Il a l'air tellement heureux depuis qu'il est avec Kurt, son petit ami, dans le même lycée que lui. C'est d'ailleurs Kurt qui a insisté pour que je m'inscrive ici, pour pouvoir « enfin rencontrer le meilleur ami de Blaine, que je n'ai jamais eu le droit de voir, même en photo » Blaine, toujours à vouloir réserver des surprises, sauf qu'en l'occurrence, j'étais la surprise, et c'était un peu gênant.

Ayant fini de m'essuyer le visage, je sortis des vêtements propres de mon sac, et me changeai.

_« Heureusement que tu m'as prévenu de prendre des affaires de rechange, même si je n'avais pas l'intention de les utiliser dès les dix premières minutes de mon arrivée ici »_ dis-je, quelque peu dépité.

_« Bah, tu sais, on est tous passé par là, Kurt et Rachel ont un stock de vêtements dans leurs casiers, donc tu sais, tout n'est pas perdu »_

Sortant des toilettes, je me demandai où nous allions lorsque nous croisâmes un professeur.

_« Oh bonjour Mr Schue, je vous présente un nouvel élève, arrivé fraîchement de France il y a deux jours, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait auditionner pour le Glee Club »_

_« Bien sûr, il n'a qu'à venir à la séance, nous lui ferons passer l'audition. Comment s'appelle ton ami ? »_ demanda le dénommé Mr Schue

_« Je m'appelle Andrew, je suis américain d'origine, mais j'ai du partir en France avec mes parents, et nous sommes finalement revenus, mes parents en ont finalement eu marre de la vie parisienne. »_

_« Très bien, à tout de suite alors »_

Laissant Mr Schuester (c'était son nom complet) à la porte de la salle des profs, Blaine m'entraîna vers une salle que j'avais remarqué à mon arrivée : La salle du Glee Club

_« Viens, tout le monde t'attend »_ me pressa Blaine.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Andrew devra faire ses preuves au Glee Club. Y parviendra-t-il?_


	3. L'audition

_Ici Falurex._

_Je vous présente le troisième chapitre de ma fanfiction sur l'année du nouvel élève de McKinley, accessoirement meilleur ami de Blaine. Andrew réussira-t-il à intégrer les New Directions? _

_Je remercie les personnes qui ont lu les deux premiers (courts) chapitres et qui ont malgré tout de savoir la suite. Si vous voulez me faire part de votre avis, n'hésitez pas.  
_

Comme toujours **Glee ne m'appartient pas**. _On le saurait sinon._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**L'audition  
**

* * *

Blaine poussa la porte et se dirigea vers le piano, où se trouvait déjà Rachel en pleines vocalises, accompagnée de Finn et de Santana. Blaine me les avait décrits à la perfection, au détail près le sourire éclatant de Rachel, posé sur un visage majestueux, vêtue d'un pull vert avec des cerfs s'attaquant, reflétant sa personnalité conquérante, d'une jupe rouge et de chaussures à petits talons noirs. Le tout complété par des chaussettes montantes, sa marque de fabrique, d'après Blaine. Finn et Santana étaient aussi conformes à leur description, la tenue de Cheerios ! sur la peau magnifiquement basanée de Santana, et le regard un peu perdu de Finn. Et dire que je n'avais pas non plus eu le droit de voir leurs photos. _Sacré Blaine, me dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire._

A peine le temps de tourner la tête et d'apercevoir la sublime chevelure blonde de Quinn qu'une fusée stylisée s'écrasa sur moi en une étreinte. Grâce à la marque de sa veste Marc Jacob, je devinai instantanément qu'il s'agissait de Kurt. Lui rendant son étreinte en étouffant un petit rire, je vis les membres approcher vers moi et former un cercle autour de moi.

Kurt desserrant son étreinte, je pus enfin respirer. _« Tu y auras mis le temps à revenir à Lima, Andrew »_ me dit Kurt, me souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_« Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais Andrew ? »_ demandai-je, tout de même surpris d'avoir été reconnu aussi rapidement.

_« A ton avis ? Blaine parle de toi depuis que tu lui as annoncé ton retour » « Et à moi, depuis plus longtemps »_ me glissa-t-il à l'oreille, hilare.

_« C'est exact »_ confirma une voix que je ne connaissais pas, jusqu'à ce que Quinn s'approche de moi. _« Nous avions tous hâte de te rencontrer, Blaine te décrivant comme une légende du chant »_

Gêné et rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, je m'apprêtai à lui dire que tout ceci était faux lorsque Mr. Schue rentra dans la salle, armé de sa mallette marron que Blaine avait décrite comme son plus grand trésor, allez savoir pour quelle raison. Je le soupçonnais de se moquer de moi, sans parvenir à lui en vouloir pour autant, bien au contraire.

_« Bon, les enfants, comme vous avez pu le constater, nous allons peut-être accueillir aujourd'hui un nouveau membre pour les New Directions. Je te laisse te présenter »_ ajouta-t-il à mon adresse.

Tremblant comme une feuille, car connaissant le talent des New Directions, je sentis de nouveau le stress et le rouge me monter aux joues. C'est alors que j'ai croisé le regard souriant de Blaine. Grâce à un simple signe de tête de sa part, je sentis la tension redescendre peu à peu.

_« Je m'appelle Andrew Sullivan, je suis né ici, mais j'ai du partir lors de ma 3rd Grade pour la France, comme Blaine a du vous le dire. Je suis de retour et je compte bien m'intégrer parmi vous et intégrer les New Directions. Pour cela je vais vous interpréter Someone Like You, d'Adèle. Cette chanson est très personnelle, n'ayant pu contenter la fille dont j'étais amoureux »_

Je commençai donc à chanter, sous le regard attentif des amis de Blaine et du maître de cérémonie.

{Someone Like You}

_I heard  
That you're settled down  
That you  
Found a boy  
And you're  
Married now_

Je fermai les yeux, revivant la douloureuse expérience de la séparation.

_I heard  
That your dreams came true  
I guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_  
_I had hoped you'd see my face,_  
_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

Les larmes aux yeux, je me laissai transporter par la chanson, sentant dans la salle une attention particulière à l'interprétation de cette oeuvre.  
_  
_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_  
_I had hoped you'd see my face,_  
_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_  
_Don't forget me, I beg,_  
_I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead._

Je laissai mes yeux fermés sur les dernières notes, savourant cet instant unique de libération que je ressentais à chaque fois que je chantais cette chanson. Rouvrant les yeux, je vis que je n'étais pas le seul à être ému. La lèvre supérieure de Rachel tressautait, Quinn s'entortillait les cheveux nerveusement, Finn avait l'air plus perdu que jamais, Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux. Seul Blaine souriait, connaissant mon sentiment final de bien-être.

Sentant le silence perdurer, je tentai un trait d'humour _« C'était si mauvais que ça ? »_  
Se reprenant soudainement, Quinn et Kurt déclarèrent en chœur : _« Je pense que la question est réglée ? »_

C'est ainsi que j'ai réalisé un de mes rêves, continuer ma scolarité avec Blaine et intégrer les New Directions. Mais l'année ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, Andrew devra assister à son premier cours. _

_La chanson utilisée pour ce chapitre es_t _**Someone Like You**_ _de la formidable_ _**Adele**_.


	4. Mon Premier Cours

_Ici Failurex.  
_

_Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma fanfiction sur Andrew à McKinkey. Il a réussi son audition et fait donc partie intégrante des New Direction. Mais la vie au lycée ne se résume pas à un club de musique. Suivez donc Andrew dans son premier cours.  
_

_Je remercie une nouvelle fois ceux qui ont le courage de me lire et si vous voulez faire partager votre avis, c'est avec plaisir :) (Je tiens à préciser que c'est le dernier chapitre qui fait moins de 1000 mots. Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, mais je prends de l'assurance au fur et à mesure que j'écris, ce qui explique le nombre croissant de mots.)  
_

_Bien entendu_ **Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas.**_  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Mon Premier Cours  
**

* * *

_Mais où était donc passée Britanny ?!_ Elle était censée m'accompagner en cours de Chimie, m'expliquer le fonctionnement du cours et être mon binôme. Je décidai d'attendre encore cinq minutes devant son casier. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'observai le couloir. De couleur grise, on pouvait apercevoir les aspérités sur les murs. Cela me rappelait mon lycée parisien, peint à la va-vite, sauf que les murs étaient jaunes et qu'ils n'y avaient pas de casiers, comme en Amérique. Je me frottais machinalement le dos, me rappelant le douloureux poids des livres et des cahiers.

N'étant pas d'un naturel patient, et n'y tenant plus, je sortis mon téléphone et appelai Blaine. Une, deux, trois, quatre sonneries et toujours pas de réponse. Sachant qu'il ne décrocherait pas, je lui envoyai un texto _« Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle __ :) » _

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis mon portable vibrer, recevant la réponse de Blaine _« Je suis en cours, je ne peux pas te répondre. Qu'y a-t-il ? »_

Je me préparai à lui demander s'il savait où pouvait bien se trouver Britanny, lorsque j'avisai Quinn et Santana marcher ensemble dans le couloir. Quinn portait une superbe robe blanche rayée de jaune, le tout surmonté d'un gilet jaune. Santana portait, elle, la tenue habituelle des Cheerios! Je me surpris à admirer Quinn, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés ou encore son dos droit. Même si Santana était elle aussi très jolie, la beauté sage de la jolie blonde m'attirait plus que la beauté sauvage de Santana. De toute façon Blaine m'avait prévenu que je n'avais plus aucune chance avec elle. Je répondis à Blaine _« Non c'est bon, je vais demander à Quinn et Santana, à tout à l'heure :) __ »_

M'approchant des filles, j'ouvris la bouche pour leur parler lorsque j'entendis Santana parler de moi :

_« T'en penses quoi du nouveau ? »_

_« M'en parle pas, j'ai été obligée de faire un compte rendu intégral à ma mère ! »_

_« C'est pas vrai ?! »_ s'esclaffa Santana, rejetant ses cheveux d'ébène en arrière _« et tu lui as dit quoi ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? On lui a à peine parlé, et ça m'étonnerait que la description de Blaine soit totalement objective. Genre le mec, il est parfait… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

_« Ouais, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »_ la relança Santana.

_« Ben j'ai juste dit qu'il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, qu'il était super bien habillé, d'ailleurs c'est un bon point pour lui, et qu'il chantait super bien »_

Flatté par sa description, je me décidai enfin à parler. Ne sachant pas comment aborder le duo, je lançai : _« Alors, les filles on parle de moi ? »_

_« Tu pourras rajouter stupide et prétentieux à ta description, Q. »_ répliqua Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Oh ça va, je plaisante, pas la peine de s'énerver ! »_ dis-je, vexé par la remarque, _« Je venais juste vous demander si vous saviez où est Britanny. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, mal coiffé ? »_

_« Ton amour pour moi me stupéfie, Santana. Je la cherche parce qu'elle était censée m'accompagner et être mon binôme en Chimie, elle me l'a elle-même certifié »_

Les filles partirent d'un tel fou rire que je sentis le rouge de la honte me monter aux joues.

_« Tu ne risques pas de la trouver en classe, elle n'y va jamais »_ dit Santana, beaucoup plus détendue.

_« Non pas qu'elle ne veuille pas y aller, mais elle oublie l'heure à chaque fois »_ renchérit Quinn, souriant toujours, me laissant apercevoir son superbe sourire.

Voyant la déception sur mon visage, Quinn me prit par le bras et dit _« Je n'ai pas cours en ce moment, je peux t'accompagner et être ton binôme, le prof acceptera, vu que tu es nouveau. Santana, je te retrouve au Glee Club ? »_

_« Ok, à tout à l'heure, Quinn. A tout à l'heure, mou du genou ! »_

Laissant Santana s'éloigner, je demandai à Quinn _« Elle est toujours aussi gentille ? »_

_« Avec la plupart des gens, oui. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Mais fais attention quand tu parles de Britanny, elle est très susceptible »_

Arrivant dans la salle de cours, je laissai Quinn s'expliquer avec le prof et m'installai au milieu de la classe, montrant au professeur que je n'étais pas un cancre et aux élèves que je n'étais pas un fayot. Malheureusement avec Quinn à mes côtés, je n'étais pas vraiment apte à me concentrer et à écouter attentivement, si bien que je me fis remarquer dès la première demie-heure. Riant sous cape, Quinn me dit que je commençais bien l'année.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cours, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Sortant de la salle, suivi de Quinn, je la remerciai de son attention envers moi.

_« Ouais, d'ailleurs c'est à charge de revanche, parce que supporter une heure et demie de chimie pour rien, je ne le fais pas pour tout le monde ! » me dit-elle avec un sourire. « Bon je te laisse, tu viens à la répétition du Glee Club tout à l'heure ? »_

_« Evidemment, à tout à l'heure »_

Au moment où Quinn partit, je reçus un texto : _« Salut, on peut se voir ? Kurt » _

Surpris, je répondis _« Oui, on se rejoint à la cafétéria ? »_

_« Ok à tout de suite »_

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kurt voulait me voir, je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria…

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez ce que veut Kurt. Mais attention, il pourrait s'agir d'une chose inattendue._


	5. La surprise

_Salut, c'est encore Failurex, l'auteur de cette FanFiction sur Glee._  
_  
Dans le dernier chapitre Andrew a pu vivre son premier cours à McKinley. Et grâce à Quinn, tout s'est bien passé. Enfin presque. Mais que lui veut Kurt? Réponse maintenant.  
_

_Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier, vous qui me lisez. Si jamais mes écrits vous plaisent ou pas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer par une petite review :)  
_

**Glee n'est pas ma propriété.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

**La surprise**

* * *

Pressé de savoir pour quelle raison Kurt m'avait demandé de le rejoindre, je pris mes affaires et me hâtai dans les couloirs. Je regardai mon téléphone, de plus en plus intrigué par le texto que je venais de recevoir. J'étais tellement perturbé que je ne regardai plus que ça, sans faire attention aux autres élèves.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je rentrai dans quelqu'un, et me retrouvai par terre. L'élève se retourna, et j'entendis une voix furieuse m'apostropher.

_« Ça t'arrive de regarder où tu mets les pieds, espèce d'empoté ? Tu sais qui tu viens de cogner là ?! La prochaine Diva de la Soul !_

C'était Mercedes, visiblement mécontente de la bousculade.

_« Je suis vraiment désolé_, dis-je, toujours par terre _Kurt vient de m'envoyer un texto, il faut que je le rejoigne à… »_

_« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Mon Kurt t'a envoyé un texto ? _m'interrompit-elle, calmée _Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle en m'aidant à me relever.

Je pris le temps de l'observer quelques instants avant de répondre. Elle était en train de réajuster son chapeau argenté très seyant sur ses cheveux noirs. Le bleu de son phare à paupières et le rose de son gloss rehaussaient la couleur de sa peau. Elle portait les vêtements les plus colorés du couloir, mais ces chaussures vertes allaient plutôt bien avec le reste de sa tenue. Sans oublier le collier portant son prénom, qui pendait à son cou comme pour rappeler au monde qu'elle existait. Blaine m'avait prévenu, mais cela restait surprenant.

_« Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Que se passe-t-il avec Kurt ? »_

_« Hein ? Oh pardon. __C'est justement le problème. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, mais je dois le rejoindre à la cafétéria. C'est pour ça que j'étais si pressé et que je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où je vais.»_

_« Allez viens, je t'accompagne. Si Kurt t'envoie un texto, tu as plutôt intérêt à te dépêcher pour faire ce qu'il te demande. »_

* * *

Mercedes prit à son tour son téléphone dans sa poche et écrivit un texto. Je ne vis pas le contenu du message, simplement le destinataire, qui n'était autre que Kurt. Elle m'attrapa le bras gauche et m'obligea à forcer l'allure. Je me demandai si elle était au courant de ce que voulait Kurt et qu'elle allait si vite car elle savait que c'était important ou si tout simplement elle était aussi impatiente que moi de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Nous passâmes devant la classe de Mr Schuester qui donnait son cours. Il nous fit un rapide signe de tête auquel je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre tellement Mercedes pressait le pas. Nous croisâmes Miss Pillsbury, la conseillère d'orientation, qui avait l'air de se disputer avec une femme en tenue de sport.

_« Je ne sais pas ce que Blaine t'a raconté sur elle, mais surtout, fais bien attention. Cette femme est un monstre avec tous les membres du Glee Club. Tu dois savoir ce qui est arrivé à Quinn lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte non ? » _dit Mercedes, toujours au galop.

_« Elle a été renvoyée de l'équipe, non ? Blaine m'avait dit qu'une certaine Sue Sylvester n'était pas franchement sympathique avec vous. C'était elle ? » _répondis-je, heureux qu'elle se décide enfin à parler. Je pensais qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas pardonné la bousculade.

_« Exactement, et tu risques de t'en prendre plein la tête. Et pas seulement d'elle. Prend garde à l'équipe de football, c'est des teigneux qui adorent les slushies, mais lancés sur les loser dans notre genre »_

_« Oui j'en ai déjà fait les frais. _grommelai-je, le poing droit serré. _Pourquoi le Glee Club est-il considéré comme le temple des losers ? » _

_« Que veux-tu, on est beaucoup trop talentueux pour des minables dans leurs genres »_

_« Tu dois avoir raison… »_

_« C'était si différent dans ton lycée français ? » _interrogea Mercedes, surprise.

_« Pas vraiment, mais comme en France on ne fait pas ses activités à l'intérieur de l'école, je pensais qu'ici les clubs étaient tous d'égale valeur. »_

_« Tu vois donc que non. Comment ça les activités ne se font pas à l'intérieur de l'école ? »_

_« Eh bien de telles activités ne sont pas mises en places par les établissements scolaires. Il faut s'inscrire ailleurs et payer cette inscription »_

Je voyais à son air dubitatif qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait payer pour être dans un club. Des images d'amis du club de chant auquel j'avais appartenu me revinrent en mémoire. Les longues heures à répéter devant le piano, ou sur la scène de l'auditorium à s'entraîner. La libération que je ressentais en quittant mon lycée après les cours pour retrouver des personnes qui m'aimaient vraiment.

_« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout ça. Mais pas maintenant, nous arrivons à la cafétéria »_ reprit-elle, me tirant de mes pensées _'françaises'_

A ce moment là la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit, je vis toutes les portes des classes s'ouvrir en même temps, livrant passage à une horde de lycéens avide de liberté. Arrivant devant la cafétéria, je vis un panneau avec les mots « Entrée Interdite. Cafétéria fermée pour le moment » Voyant tous les autres faire demi-tour, je m'apprêtais à moi-même partir lorsque Mercedes m'attrapa l'épaule et me dit _« Viens on va voir ce qu'il se passe »_

* * *

La curiosité l'emporta sur le désir de respecter les règles et nous poussâmes la porte qui bizarrement, n'était pas verrouillée. C'est en voyant le sourire malicieux de Mercedes que je sentis que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Après une dernière injonction pour que je vienne, Mercedes passa la porte et me claqua la porte au nez. Hésitant, et détestant ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, je décidais d'ouvrir à mon tour la porte.

Je l'ouvris toute grande ce que je vis était peut-être ce que j'avais vu de plus beau de toute ma vie. Une banderole était étalée tout le long du mur, portant l'inscription. « Bienvenue à William McKingley Highschool, Andrhw » Britanny ayant encore la bombe de peinture rouge dans la main, je me doutai que c'était elle qui avait écrit ceci. A côté de l'inscription était écrit « Fais gaffe à toi, mou du genou. » Sugar arriva en courant, me prit la main et m'entraîna vers le groupe. _Décidément, aujourd'hui, on m'aura guidé plus que je l'aurais cru ce matin. _Pensai-je, mi figue mi raisin. Je cherchai malgré tout une personne dans l'assistance. Je le repérai et me dirigeai vers lui.

_« Bien joué, cette mascarade, tu sais que tu m'as fait stresser » _lui dis-je, feignant de lui en vouloir.

_« Non, mais à la base je voulais vraiment te parler. Mais les autres souhaitaient te souhaiter la bienvenue dignement. Même Santana »_ ajouta Kurt, comme si cela constituait l'hommage ultime.

_« Oui j'ai vu ça, elle m'a même laissé un petit mot, _répondis-je, quelque peu narquois_ Mais tu as dit que tu voulais vraiment me parler, que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« J'aimerai te demander trois choses. La première va être dire à ta mère que j'adore ce qu'elle fait et que je souhaiterai la rencontrer si c'est possible. La deuxième est plus un ordre qu'une supplique. »_

Je levai un sourcil, peu habitué à ce qu'on me donne un ordre.

_« Non ne t'en fais pas, reprit-il le sourire aux lèvres Je veux juste que tu me racontes tout de toi, ta rencontre avec Blaine, ta relation avec lui etc. Enfin, la troisième chose est plus compliqué à te demander, je t'en parlerai plus tard. Pour l'instant viens, il va y avoir un discours pour toi. »_

Étonné, je le suivis jusqu'au centre de la cantine et me fis m'asseoir au milieu de la rangée. Gêné je regardai les membres du Glee Club qui s'étaient rassemblés devant une estrade que je supposais montée pour l'occasion.

* * *

A ma grande surprise, ce ne fus pas Blaine qui parla le premier, mais Kurt. _Je pense qu'il n'a pas fini de me surprendre_, pensais-je

_« Bien, comme vous le savez, nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève à McKingley. De plus il s'est inscrit au Glee Club, et comme vous avez pu le constater, il mérite sa place. S'il est nouveau ici, il ne l'est pas pour tout le monde. En effet, quelques uns d'entre nous Il regarda Blaine et Quinn qui sourirent le connaissent déjà plus ou moins. Je vais donc leur laisser la parole »_

_« Je tiens juste à dire que la personne qu'il a vu de plus près c'est moi, puisqu'il m'est rentré dedans »_ lança Mercedes, faisant rire tout le monde et m'embarrassant encore un peu plus.

Quinn s'avança à la place de Kurt, et ceux-ci se lancèrent un regard plein d'affection.

_« Comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous, et comme Santana le sait, j'ai accompagné Andrew à son premier cours de chimie, Brittany ayant totalement oublié. Je pensais qu'il serait un peu ennuyeux et j'ai d'abord regretté de l'avoir accompagné, croyant qu'il serait un de ces élèves coincés et pas drôle une minute. Mais non, il s'est d'ailleurs fait remarquer. A force de raconter des blagues, ce n'est pas très étonnant._ dit-elle, riant à moitié _Mais attention, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, peut-être est-il simplement quelqu'un qui cache bien son jeu. Seul le temps nous le dira. En tout les cas, Andrew, je te souhaite la Bienvenue dans ce lycée. »_

* * *

Les autres membres applaudirent ce discours et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais fait bonne impression. C'est donc fier de moi que je vis Blaine s'avancer à son tour vers l'estrade.

_« Je connais Andrew depuis ma plus petite enfance. Nous nous sommes entendus très vite, et nos parents étant amis, cela nous a rapprochés encore plus. Le résultat c'est ceci : une amitié que je considère comme essentielle à ma vie. Ce jeune homme que vous voyez s'est enfui en France et pourtant nous n'avons jamais perdu contact. Il est bourré de qualités que vous découvrirez mais aussi de défauts qui peuvent être pénibles aussi_ dit-il souriant _Je vous laisse les découvrir aussi_ Il y eut un rire général. Seul Finn ne riait pas, semblant ne pas avoir compris le trait d'humour. _Bref, cette personne est mon meilleur ami et je serai prêt à lui confier ma vie. Je l'aime et je sais que vous l'aimerez aussi. J'arrête ici le discours larmoyant et je vais plutôt à l'aide de mes camarades ici présent, te chanter ta Bienvenue à Mc Kingley »_

Les larmes aux yeux, j'entendis les premières notes.

_[Rachel]_  
_Give me a second I,_  
_I need to get my story straight_  
_My friends are in the bathroom_  
_Getting higher than the empire state_  
_My lover he's waiting for me_  
_Just across the bar_  
_My seats been taken by some sunglasses_  
_Asking 'bout a scar and_

_[Blaine]_  
_I know I gave it to you months ago_  
_I know you're trying to forget_  
_But between the drinks and subtle things_  
_The holes in my apologies_  
_You know I'm trying hard to take it back_

_[Santana]_  
_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home_

_[ND]_  
_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_Whoa!_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_[Quinn]_  
_Carry me home tonight ([ND] Na na na na na na na na)_  
_Just carry me home tonight ([ND] Na na na na na na na na)_  
_Carry me home tonight ([ND] Na na na na na na na na)_  
_Just carry me home tonight_

_[Blaine]_  
_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home tonight_

Je sais que les larmes me sont montées aux yeux et que je me suis dit_ J'ai trouvé une seconde famille._

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre, les problèmes commenceront pour Andrew. Tour à tour victime et médiateur, Andrew va se rendre compte que le lycée peut révéler de mauvaises surprises.  
_

_La chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est_ **We Are Young** _de l'excellent groupe_ **Fun. **_Si vous ne connaissez pas encore ce groupe, je vous engage à le découvrir._


	6. Troubles

****_Bonjour à tous. C'est Failurex l'auteur de cette fanfiction. Je voudrais déjà remercier ceux qui continuent à me lire. Si jamais vous voulez me faire partager votre avis sur ce qui vous plaît, sur ce qui ne vous plait pas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review :)_

_Je voudrais aussi remercier ma bêta extraordinaire, qui a bien du courage et de la volonté. Donc un très grand merci à toi_ **Ch0chette. **_Heureusement que tu es là.__  
_

_Andrew a donc passé son premier jour à McKinley et tout s'est bien passé. Mais la vie d'un lycéen ne se résume pas à son premier jour. Cours, amis, chant, il faut réussir à tout lier. Et rien n'est moins facile, surtout lorsque l'on se retrouve au milieu d'un conflit dont vous pourriez être la cause. Comment cela va-t-il se passer pour Andrew?  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai aimé l'écrire tout du moins ;)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

**Troubles**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent mon arrivée à McKinley passèrent à une telle vitesse que j'en oubliai bien vite les trois demandes de Kurt. Car si la routine s'était installée, le rythme n'en était pas moins effréné. Lever de bonne heure – 6h30, journée de cours plus ou moins longue, devoirs etc. Sans oublier les longues heures passées à entretenir ma voix pour les séances du Glee Club, la recherche de la chanson parfaite répondant au thème de la semaine imposé par Mr Schuester et son apprentissage. Le Glee Club était le plus stressant pour moi. Non pas que l'ambiance fût mauvaise ou tendue, mais je désirais tellement être au niveau de tous les membres de club, voire les surpasser, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'infliger une pression extrême.

Cela ne me dérangeait pourtant pas, passionné que j'étais par ce que je faisais. Et j'avais découvert des individus, qui comme moi, étaient animés par l'amour de la musique et du chant. Je pouvais rester des heures à discuter avec eux de comédies musicales, de Broadway etc. Aucun d'entre eux n'était ignorant dans le domaine musical. Et chose surprenante pour moi, lorsque Santana parlait de sa passion, ce n'était plus la Santana que l'on pouvait s'attendre à croiser dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle s'exprimait certes avec ardeur, mais son ton sarcastique disparaissait soudain, laissant place à une grande sincérité. Et si un désaccord survenait, un débat enflammé se mettait alors en place. Mais aucune insulte ne se faisait entendre, aucune haine ne venait ternir ces moments. J'étais heureux de la facilité avec laquelle ils m'avaient intégré dans leur groupe. C'était surprenant mais autrement plus appréciable.

Il y avait une seule ombre à ce tableau qui semblait si idyllique : l'impopularité notoire de la chorale. Si l'on mettait de côté les combines malfaisantes du coach Sylvester et ses remarques acerbes – qui relevaient de la compétence de Mr Schue, le problème venait réellement des membres de l'équipe de football. Ils semblaient devoir obéir à une tradition : nous humilier et nous terroriser un maximum. Qu'il s'agisse de nous jeter dans la poubelle, nous enfermer dans les toilettes hors-service et malodorantes, nous bousculer contre les casiers – supplice généralement réservé à Kurt et Blaine, ou encore de nous recouvrir de ces immondes slushies, dont le liquide glacé et gluant dégoulinait sur l'intégralité de notre corps, ces immondes brutes trouvaient toujours quelque chose à utiliser contre nous.

Cette injustice me faisait petit à petit bouillir de rage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne n'intervenait face à ces évènements intolérables et des individus aussi infects. Chaque jour nous subissions ces humiliations ! La colère s'accumula… jusqu'au point de rupture. Ce jour là, Quinn et Kurt discutaient du dernier cour d'espagnol dans le couloir. Je me dirigeais vers eux lorsque nos bourreaux débarquèrent. Pendant que deux d'entre eux plaquaient mes deux amis contre les casiers, les quatre autres membres de la bande leur jetèrent les slushies qu'ils tenaient à la main.

* * *

Je ne gardai que peu de souvenirs de ce qui se passa ensuite. Simplement que je lâchai mon sac de cours à terre et me jetai sur eux. On m'expliqua la suite des évènements à mon réveil au « Lima Hospital »

Je me réveillai donc à l'hôpital et eu la surprise de voir mes parents à mon chevet.

_« Claudia, il s'est réveillé ! Andrew, comment te sens-tu ? »_ s'exclama mon père qui se tenait au bord du lit.

_« Comme si un camion-benne m'était passé dessus »_ répondis-je d'une voix un peu faible.

_« Plutôt six gorilles »_ intervint une voix, partagée entre la colère et le soulagement, tandis que je me relevais péniblement.

Je vis ma mère et Kurt s'approcher près du lit. Je regardai attentivement mes parents. Mon père, dans son impeccable costume marron – dont la seule originalité consistait en la cravate orange qu'il utilisait pour exaspérer ma mère, frotta son crâne chauve, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Ma mère, dans un tailleur vermeil de sa création, secoua sa tête, ses longs cheveux noisette suivant le mouvement. Je pus lire dans ses yeux l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension.

_« Mais que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils te mettent dans cet état ? » _demanda-t-elle.

_« J'aimerai d'abord savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé_ » dis-je _« Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ? »_

_« Tout simplement parce que tu t'es évanoui pendant qu'ils te massacraient »_ répondit Kurt. Je vis la culpabilité dans son regard. _« Tu t'es jeté sur celui qui s'apprêtait à me frapper. Tu as essayé de te battre mais ils se sont retournés contre toi… tous les six. Ils t'ont attrapé et chacun leur tour ils t'ont martelé de coups dans le ventre, les côtes etc. »_ ajouta-t-il.

_« Oh… »_ dis-je, embarrassé de m'être fait ridiculiser aussi facilement.

_« Andrew, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir un professeur au lieu de jouer les chevaliers sans peur ? »_ me reprocha mon père.

_« Tout simplement parce que personne ne s'en préoccupe ! »_ répliquai-je, peut-être un peu trop brutalement. _« Tous les jours nous subissons ces humiliations. Cette fois était la fois de trop… »_

_« Est-ce vrai Kurt ? »_ coupa ma mère, se tournant vers Kurt.

_« C'est la stricte vérité, Mrs Sullivan. Il existe dans ce lycée un mépris et une haine pour la chorale qui sont tellement ancrés dans les esprits que même le proviseur a baissé les bras »_ répondit ce dernier, fixant mes parents.

_« Merci Kurt. Il va falloir que nous parlions de ton avenir dans cette école, Andrew. Florian, viens avec moi s'il te plaît »_

Mon père acquiesça, se leva et sortit de la chambre en compagnie de ma mère. Pendant quelques instants, Kurt et moi restâmes silencieux. Je déclarai enfin.

* * *

_« Ma présence parmi vous semble compromise… »_

_« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? »_ m'interrogea Kurt.

_« Jute que mes parents vont me transférer dans un autre lycée »_ répondis-je, dépité. _« Ils ont toujours été protecteurs, que ce soit avec ma sœur ou moi. Dès qu'il nous arrive quelque chose, ils sont présents dans la demi-heure. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais parlé de ce que nous subissons. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard… »_ soupirai-je.

_« On trouvera une solution, je te le garantis »_ dit Kurt sur un ton de défi.

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'argumenter sur la surprotection dont mes parents faisaient preuve, je décidai de changer de sujet.

_« Au fait, tu m'avais bien dit que tu voulais rencontrer ma mère, non ? Tu as pu lui parler de ce que tu voulais ? »_

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent soudain. _« Oui, elle est fantastique ! Tu as vu son tailleur ? Cette couleur, ces formes ?! Cette femme est un génie ! Et elle m'a fait un compliment ! Tu te rends compte ? Mrs Claudia Sullivan m'a fait un compliment ! » _dit-il, surexcité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en le voyant s'extasier sur cette personne, qui somme toute, n'était que ma mère. _« Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?_ »

_« Que mon look n'était pas 'basique' ! Et que si je voulais postuler pour une école de stylisme, il se pourrait que j'aie une chance d'y rentrer et qu'elle me recommande ! »_ s'écria Kurt, joyeux.

_« En effet, venant de quelqu'un d'aussi avare en compliment, tu peux te sentir honoré »_ répondis-je, toujours souriant.

Nous continuâmes à discuter quelques minutes lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, livrant passage à mes parents. Je les regardai s'avancer, anxieux.

* * *

_« Andrew, nous avons pris une décision »_ annonça mon père. _« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une telle chose se produire de nouveau »_

_« Ton père a raison. Nous n'aurions pas dû t'écouter et te permettre de choisir ton lycée. Nous allons nous renseigner pour trouver une école privée, comme nous l'avons fait pour Mary » _ajouta ma mère.

_« Ouais, enfin c'est elle qui a décidé d'aller là-bas » _marmonnai-je, les dents serrées.

_« Excusez-moi, si je peux me permettre. J'ai fait l'expérience du transfert de lycée et si je n'avais pas trouvé Blaine, cela aurait été beaucoup plus difficile. D'ailleurs, mes amis me manquaient trop. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu à McKinley »_ intervint Kurt, la voix assuré malgré sa gêne de troubler une conversation familiale.

Je pensai que mes parents allaient écouter les arguments de Kurt et les prendre en compte. Je me trompai lourdement.

_« Merci pour ta sollicitude envers Andrew »_ répondit sèchement mon père. _« Mais il s'agit de ma famille et il ne semble pas que tu en fasses partie. »_

_« Papa ! »_ m'exclamai-je, _« Tu n'as pas le droit de parler à Kurt de cette manière ! »_

_« Non, je comprends. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je voulais juste vous aider à faire le bon choix. Au revoir Andrew, garde ton téléphone avec toi. »_

J'opinai du chef, me contrôlant pour ne pas sourire de la pique lancée par Kurt envers mes parents.

* * *

Une fois ce dernier parti, je me murai dans le silence, sachant que mes parents auraient retourné contre moi chaque argument que j'aurai pu utiliser. Ils sortirent finalement, me laissant seul avec mon téléphone. Tout au long de la journée, je reçus des messages d'encouragement des membres du Glee Club qui me firent chaud au cœur.

_« Hell To The No ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, tu me dois toujours une bousculade. Reviens-nous vite. M. » _

_« Si tu t'en vas, qui fermera le clapet de cette naine de Rachel ? Et je ne pourrai plus me moquer de tes cheveux ? No Me Gusta. S. » _

_« Lord Tubbington a fait une prière pour ton âme. Britt. »_

_« J'arrive tout à l'heure. Je fais au plus vite. Je pense à toi. N'abandonne pas. B. » _

_« Ta voix est trop importante pour que tu nous lâches pour l'ennemi. Et puis tu me manqueras. R. »_

_« Je suis désolée que tu aies des problèmes parce que tu as voulu me défendre. Repose-toi bien. Q. »_

_« Frappe tes parents. C'est doit qui doit faire la loi ! Non sérieusement, tu étais un mec de plus dans la bande. S'il faut qu'on aille massacrer ces abrutis pour que tu reviennes, pas de soucis. P. »_

_« Kurt nous a dit que tu n'avais rien de grave. C'est rassurant. Courage, tu resteras parmi nous ! T. »_

_« On trouvera un moyen, c'est promis. K. »_

_« Préviens-nous de l'avancée des évènements. A. »_

_« Rien de grave ? F. »_

_« Tu veux que je demande à mon père de racheter McKinley ? Sugar. »_

_« Désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. On pense tous à toi. Sam. »_

_« Je sais ce que tu traverses avec tes parents. Ne lâche rien. Mike. »_

* * *

Je pris le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre eux, et l'après-midi était bien avancée lorsque mes parents revinrent.

_« Andrew, nous avons pris une décision. »_ dit mon père.

_« Nous avons contacté puis visité plusieurs écoles. » _ajouta ma mère.

Je sentis ma gorge et mon estomac se nouer, attendant le verdict fatidique.

_« Nous avons pensé t'inscrire à la Dalton Academy »_

_« Mais… »_ balbutiai-je. '_Ironie, quand tu nous tiens'_, pensai-je. Mes parents voulaient précisément m'envoyer dans le lycée que Blaine avait quitté pour Kurt.

_« Andrew, réfléchis. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'il t'arrive quelque chose comme celle-ci une nouvelle fois. Et je suis sûr que tu te plairas là-bas. Nous avons rencontré la directrice, Mrs Ramsay, ainsi que plusieurs professeurs, dont ceux en charge du Glee Club de l'école. »_ dit mon père.

_« N'oublie pas les élèves auxquels nous avons demandé des renseignements. Il y avait des élèves de toutes les maisons. »_ enchaîna ma mère.

Etant au courant d'à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Dalton, ma curiosité fut tout de même piquée au vif.

_« Ah, et de qui s'agissait-il ? »_ demandai-je.

« Nous avons rencontré les préfets des trois maisons. Si je me souviens bien, ils s'appellent Charlie, Justin et Logan »

'_Tiens, tiens. Intéressant', _songeai-je. _« Vous n'avez rencontré que ces élèves ? »_

_« Non, il y avait aussi plusieurs de leurs amis. Des jumeaux Evan et Ethan je crois. Ne me demande pas de les distinguer par contre. Trois autres élèves de la maison Windsor Reed, Wes et David. Et Logan était lui aussi accompagné de deux personnes. Julian et Derek, qui apparemment sont ses amis proches » _expliqua mon père.

_« Mais tu sembles subitement passionné par le sujet. Aurais-tu accepté notre décision ? »_ interrogea ma mère.

_« Oh non, absolument pas. Je trouve juste cela amusant que vous ayez rencontré les personnes dont j'ai beaucoup entendu parler. »_ racontai-je.

_« Tu as entendu parler de ces gens ? Comment cela se fait-il ? »_ demanda mon père, visiblement surpris.

_« Car j'ai fréquenté tous les gens que vous venez de mentionner. »_ répondit une voix.

* * *

Blaine franchit le seuil de ma chambre d'hôpital. _« Bonsoir Mrs Sullivan. Bonsoir Mr Sullivan »_ ajouta-t-il, se dirigeant vers mes parents.

_« Blaine, combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler Claudia et non Mrs Sullivan ? »_ répondit ma mère tandis que l'intéressé affichait un sourire poli.

_« Je voudrais vous demander de m'excuser. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais du empêcher que cela se produise. »_

_« Tu veux bien arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ? Tu n'étais même pas dans le couloir. Comment aurais-tu pu intervenir ? Non, j'ai agi en mon âme et conscience. » _répliquai-je.

_« Là n'est pas la question. »_ coupa mon père. _« Ainsi Blaine tu connais cette école ? »_

_« C'est exact. C'est à Dalton que j'étudiais avant d'intégrer McKinley. Kurt y a fait un bref passage aussi. »_ répondit-il.

_« Et pourquoi es-tu parti ? »_ interrogea ma mère.

_« Une fois Kurt parti pour retrouver ses amis qui lui manquaient trop, je me suis rendu compte que ne pas le voir de la semaine était insupportable. J'ai donc rejoint McKinley. »_

_« Dis leur que je ne me plairai pas là-bas. »_ intervins-je, mon regard alternant entre mes parents et Blaine.

_« Je dois avouer que le début a été plutôt difficile »_ avoua-t-il. _« Les garçons sont tous sympathiques, mais m'intégrer au milieu d'un groupe si soudé n'a pas été une promenade de santé. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai tout de suite pris Kurt sous mon aile. »_ ajouta-t-il.

_« Menteur. La raison est toute autre. »_ rectifiai-je, railleur.

_« Quoiqu'il en soit… »_ enchaîna Blaine, réprimant un sourire, _« … Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerai vous proposer quelque chose. Je sais que vous êtes ses parents et donc que vous aurez le dernier mot mais peut-être pourriez-vous accorder une dernière chance à McKinley ? Andrew s'est intégré très rapidement parmi les membres du Glee Club. Il n'aura certainement pas cette facilité à Dalton. »_

Sentant une modification dans le comportement de ma mère, j'en profitai. _« Et puis surtout, cela me permettrait de rester avec Blaine, ce qui est bien plus facile pour l'intégration dans le lycée en lui-même. » _dis-je.

Mes parents ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants. Puis _« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? »_ demanda mon père à mon meilleur ami.

_« Absolument certain. Il m'a fallu environ un moins pour commencer à me sentir à mon aise. »_

_« Alors que je me suis senti à ma place à McKinley en moins d'une semaine. Et les membres du Glee Club y sont pour beaucoup. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de revivre une nouvelle rentrée »_ ajoutai-je, appuyant l'argument de mon ami.

De nouveau, mes parents se turent pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis ma mère se leva et prit la parole. _« Je te remercie Blaine. Nous allons en discuter ensemble, Florian et moi. A tout à l'heure. »_ ajouta-t-elle, sortant de la pièce avec mon père.

* * *

Une fois mes parents partis, je me détendis et me rendis compte à quel point j'étais stressé par cette confrontation. Et avec tous les évènements que je venais de subir, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Même à 20h15.

_« Merci. Je crois que tu les as fait hésiter. C'est quelque chose que je n'osais même pas espérer. »_ dis-je pendant que Blaine s'installait sur le bord du lit.

_« J'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir fait suffisamment. D'ailleurs, tu sais, je suis sûr que tu te serais facilement intégré à Dalton. »_

_« Il aurait suffit que je dise que je suis ton meilleur ami. »_ plaisantai-je.

_« Entre autre._ » répondit-il sur le même ton. _« Mais deux choses posent problème. Premièrement, on ne s'est pas retrouvé pour que tu t'en ailles si rapidement. Deuxièmement, Sebastian est… étrange. »_

_« Ah oui… Sebastian. C'est ce Warbler qui est en compétition perpétuelle avec Kurt ? »_

_« Oui, c'est ça. Et… »_

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa pensée que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le visage dénué de toute expression, mes parents s'approchèrent de mon lit.

_« Alors, votre verdict ? »_ demandai-je, visiblement aussi crispé que Blaine.

_« Patience, Andrew. Nous devons d'abord te dire que ce tu viens de vivre n'est pas à prendre à la légère… » 'Allez, c'est parti pour le sermon d'une demi-heure'_, pensai-je, exaspéré et en attente de la réponse. _« C'est pourquoi nous pensons qu'il serait plus prudent et plus raisonnable que tu continues ta scolarité à Dalton. »_ En voyant mon visage se décomposer, mes parents sourirent. Ma mère continua _« Cependant, Kurt, Blaine et toi bien entendu nous avez bien fait comprendre que cela ne te rendrait pas heureux. Nous avons donc finalement décidé de te permettre de rester à McKinley.. »_

_« Merci beaucoup. Vous ne le regretterez pas ! »_ m'écriai-je, à la fois surpris et très heureux.

_« J'espère bien. Car il y a deux conditions. La première est qu'un tel événement ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. »_ dit mon père.

_« C'est dans mes cordes. »_ affirmai-je, espérant que ces abrutis de footballeurs se calmeraient.

_« Laisse moi terminer. La seconde condition est que tu réussisses tes prochains examens avec une bonne moyenne. »_ enchaîna mon père.

Aïe. Si je n'avais jamais été un mauvais élève, je n'étais pas non plus un acharné du travail. Ce fut Blaine qui répondit :

_« Ne vous faites pas de soucis. J'y veillerai. »_

Je réprimai un éclat de rire. Blaine Anderson allait veiller à ma réussite scolaire ? Cela impliquait donc qu'il se mette lui aussi à travailler d'arrache-pied. Bon élève, il se reposait pourtant souvent sur ses lauriers, ce qui pouvait lui jouer des tours. Visiblement, mes parents avaient en Blaine une confiance absolue. _'C'est bon de ne pas tout dire à ses parents.'_ songeai-je.

_« La question est donc réglée. »_ dit ma mère. _« Andrew, le médecin nous a prévenu que tu devais rester à l'hôpital pour cette nuit. Nous devons rentrer nous occuper de ce que nous n'avons pas fait aujourd'hui à cause… de l'incident. »_ compléta-t-elle.

_« Puis-je rester avec Andrew ? »_ voulut savoir Blaine.

_« Si tu as l'autorisation, bien sûr. »_ répondit mon père.

_« A demain donc. Bonne soirée les enfants. »_ dit ma mère, attrapant son sac à main griffé.

* * *

Les dernières formules de politesse échangées, mes parents s'en allèrent pour de bon, me laissant en compagnie de mon ami. Nous discutâmes longuement de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le lycée pendant mon absence. Pendant que l'on me transportait à l'hôpital, le coach Beiste – qui avait réussit à stopper seule l'incident, avait déclaré qu'elle s'occupait du cas des agresseurs. Blaine m'assura que je pouvais être sûr qu'ils avaient passé un mauvais quart d'heure – elle avait même fait venir Kurt et Quinn en tant que témoins de la scène. J'avais hâte de savoir – tout comme Blaine, de quelles sanctions les responsables de ma présence à l'hôpital allaient écoper.

Nous parlâmes ensuite de la séance du Glee Club que j'avais manqué. Mr Schuester leur avait indiqué le thème de la semaine. Connaissant mon impatience sans borne, Blaine joua avec mes nerfs, refusant de me donner le thème si je ne le devinais pas moi-même. M'échauffant petit à petit – son sourire moqueur étant peut-être plus exaspérant que l'énigme elle-même, je faillis sortir de mes gonds lorsqu'il se décida enfin à lâcher le morceau.

_« Bon, bon, calme-toi. Le thème de cette semaine est « Pairability ». En bref, tu as un partenaire et tu fais ton duo avec lui ou elle. »_

_« Merci, j'avais compris. Les couples ont-ils déjà été formés ? »_

_« D'habitude, les couples sont formés au hasard. Mais cette fois-ci, Mr Schue nous a autorisé à former nos propres paires. »_ répondit Blaine, visiblement emballé par le projet de la semaine.

_« Je ne te demande pas qui sera ton partenaire ? »_ dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres, déjà dans l'expectative d'un duo Kurt/Blaine. Avisant l'horloge murale de ma chambre, je prévins mon ami. _« C'est dingue ! Il est déjà 22h15 ! Tu devrais peut-être rentrer. Si je me souviens bien, tu avais quelque chose d'organisé avec Kurt, non ? »_

_« Hm. Je pensais passer la nuit ici. De toute façon la soirée a été annulée. Je suis donc libre toute la soirée. »_ répondit-il.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Oh rien d'important. On a juste eu un petit contretemps. »_

'_Ben tiens.'_ me dis-je. Chez Blaine, _"contretemps"_ signifiait _"dispute"._ Je feignis de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu et demandai _« Et quoi comme contretemps exactement ? »_

_« Rien de spécial. Tu penses déjà à une chanson spécifique pour le Glee Club ? »_

'_Et maintenant, tu changes de sujet. Tu es tellement prévisible'_ songeai-je, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Mon meilleur ami me cachait quelque chose, fait extrêmement rare et que je n'appréciais pas du tout.

La demi-heure qui suivit, je le harcelai de questions pour enfin connaître le fond de sa pensée. Je le vis s'énerver au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant de l'interroger. A 22h45, cependant, Blaine atteignit le point de non-retour et explosa.

_« Bon écoute, ça suffit ! Je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave ! Si ce soir, tu n'es pas capable de faire autre chose que de me harceler, je m'en vais ! » « Bonne nuit et à demain ! »_ dit-il, prenant ses affaires.

* * *

Coi, je le vis sortir. Si cette histoire le rendait susceptible, c'est que le problème devait être grave. Je fus tenté un instant d'envoyer un message à chacun des membres du Glee Club mais me ravisai presque aussitôt. Je n'allais pas les impliquer là dedans. Non, Blaine étant mon ami, c'était à moi de résoudre le problème.

A l'instant où j'effaçai la dernière lettre du message que je comptais envoyer quelques instants plus tôt, mon téléphone vibra, m'avertissant que je recevais un message. _'Drôle de coïncidence.'_ pensai-je.

Je fus très vite détrompé par le contenu du message expédié par Rachel. _« Es-tu au courant d'une dispute entre Blaine et Kurt ? Car Kurt est arrivé chez moi, dans un état pire que celui d'une diva en colère ! Si tu as le moindre renseignement, partage le avec moi. R. »_

Ainsi, je n'étais donc devenu ni fou ni paranoïaque. Il se passait bien quelque chose de louche entre eux. Je me hâtai de répondre à Rachel.

_« Blaine n'était effectivement pas dans son assiette. Il avait rendez-vous ce soir avec Kurt et la soirée a été annulée à cause d'un « contretemps ». Et quand je l'ai interrogé, il n'a rien voulu me dire et est parti furieux. Kurt t'a-t-il dit quelque chose ? A. »_

La réponse ne tarda pas. _« Non, il refuse d'en parler. Mais pour qu'il soit dans cet état… On verra demain au lycée. Bonne nuit. R. »_

Je lui souhaitai également la bonne nuit, envoyai un message à Blaine pour m'excuser à moitié de mon comportement _« excessif »_ – espérant que cela le calmerait, et me couchai, ne comprenant toujours pas le fond du problème qui avait poussé Blaine à s'énerver comme cela. Je m'endormis, dans l'espoir que tout serait arrangé le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil difficile, je fis mon retour à McKinley, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser intimider par les évènements de la veille. Je prévins aussi mes camarades que j'allais bien, et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire tant de cinéma en s'inquiétant de mon sort. En effet, j'avais toujours détesté être pris en pitié par les gens, même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur chacun de mes cours, mais la séance prochaine du Glee Club occupait toutes mes pensées. Non seulement le thème m'intéressait grandement – travailler en paire étant très intéressant, mais je m'interrogeais sur mon futur partenaire. De qui s'agirait-il ? En effet, j'étais le nouvel élève, tandis qu'ils se connaissaient tous. _'Les couples doivent déjà être formés'_ m'étais-je dit. De plus nous étions 15 désormais, ce qui impliquait que l'un d'entre nous allait devoir performer avec Mr. Schue. Ce qui pouvait malgré tout se révéler passionnant.

Je ruminai ces idées toute la journée, si bien que je ne compris rien au cours de physique – même en étant concentré, qui parvenait à comprendre la masse des atomes ?, et que je me fis rappeler à l'ordre en histoire et en français.

_« Andrew, ce n'est pas parce que votre niveau est supérieur à celui des autres que cela vous dispense d'être attentif »_ m'avait dit Mr Wall, le professeur de français.

Et je servis la même phrase aux enseignants toute la journée avant de repartir dans le tourbillon de mes pensées, copiant mollement le cours. _« Pardon. Je me concentre. »_

Il me semblait que le temps avait consciemment décidé de ralentir. Sans doute voulait-il me punir de quelque action qui lui avait déplu. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours à 15h30, je retins à grand-peine un cri de soulagement. Je du grimacer de manière inquiétante car mon professeur me demanda si je voulais me rendre à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Je quittai donc la salle de classe, tentant de ne pas trop me presser pour arriver dans la salle de la chorale. A mon arrivée, seul Blaine était déjà présent. Assis droit sur sa chaise, il remettait en place un nœud papillon gris. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant cet accessoire. La passion de Blaine pour les nœuds papillons datait de plusieurs années, et je n'y étais pas pour rien. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Je lui souris donc et m'approchai de lui, me demandant s'il m'en voulait toujours de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Mais Blaine sourit à son tour et dit :

_« Hey. Pardon de m'être emporté hier soir. Mais j'étais un peu sur les nerfs. »_

_« J'ai peut-être un peu trop poussé le bouchon aussi. »_ reconnus-je.

_« Tu as déjà une idée de chanson ? » _me demanda-t-il comme il l'avait fait à l'hôpital.

_« J'attends de connaître mon partenaire avant de me lancer dans la recherche de mélodies. Et toi ? »_

_« J'ai déjà quelques options, effectivement. »_ reconnut-il.

_« Ah oui, je ne suis pas étonné. »_

Blaine fit mine de ne pas remarquer le sous-entendu et nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien. La salle se remplit peu à peu et chacun discuta avec les autres membres du Glee Club.

* * *

Mr Schue arriva alors, posa sa sacoche, enleva son veston bleu marine – d'un très bon goût par ailleurs, et s'avança vers nous, indiquant ainsi que la séance débutait. Les discussions s'interrompirent, et le maître de cérémonie prit la parole.

_« Bien les enfants, nous allons aujourd'hui déterminer vos duos pour le devoir de la semaine. Je souhaite également bon retour à Andrew, j'espère que tout va bien ? » « Tant mieux. »_ reprit-il à la suite de mon hochement de tête. _« Je suppose que chacun d'entre vous a trouvé le partenaire de son choix ? »_

Tandis que les couples formés étais précisés au fur et à mesure – Quinn et Puck, Sam et Mercedes, Artie et Sugar, Brittany et Santana, Tina et Mike, je me demandai comment les répétitions avec Mr Schuester allaient se dérouler lorsque j'entendis :

_« Mr. Schue, j'aimerai me mettre avec Andrew »_ dit Blaine.

_« De mon côté j'aimerai performer avec Rachel. »_ enchaîna Kurt.

La stupeur et le silence s'abattirent sur la chorale. Je regardai mon meilleur ami, m'attendant à ce qu'il se mette à rire et m'annonce que c'était une blague. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et l'un comme l'autre semblait absolument sûr de son choix.

Même Mr Schuester sembla surpris. Mais il se reprit et déclara _« Très bien. Les deux intéressés sont-ils d'accord ? »_

_« Euh… oui, oui bien sûr. »_ répondit Rachel, pendant que je hochais la tête, toujours stupéfait.

_« Ce qui nous laisse ensemble, Finn. »_ compléta Mr Schue.

_« Non mais c'est pas possible ! »_ s'exclama Finn.

_« Désolée, je ne pouvais pas dire non. »_ lui chuchota Rachel. Son petit ami grogna mais parut se calmer.

_« Si vous le permettez, nous avons déjà préparé une chanson. »_ intervint Sam.

_« En une journée ? Ta bouche de truite n'est-elle pas un handicap d'habitude ? » _railla Santana.

_« En réalité, cela fait plusieurs jours que nous répétons. Et cela correspond parfaitement au thème de la semaine._ _»_ répondit Mercedes, empêchant ainsi Sam de répondre à la pique lancée par la jeune latina.

_« Eh bien allez-y, la salle est à vous._ » dit Mr Schuester.

Les premières notes d'une chanson que je ne connaissais pas se firent entendre.

_If we walk away now_

_There's no turning around_

_Gotta say what I mean_

_While you're here with me_

_I'm not sure I'll find words_

_To cover the hurt_

_That I see in your eyes_

_But I gotta try_

Mercedes avait débuté la chanson d'une voix douce, le regard fixé sur Sam. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle croyait réellement aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Elle qui d'habitude était si expressive, si extravertie, semblait avoir du mal à exprimer son émotion autrement que par le pouvoir de la mélodie.

_I still love you._

Je regardai les membres du Glee Club, qui ne détachaient pas leur regard du duo. Sam contemplait sa petite amie, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il joignit sa voix à celle de Mercedes.

_Can you search down inside_

_Let go of your pride_

_If I forget trying to win_

_And just let you in_

_I didn't travel this far_

_To watch it all fall apart_

_So give me your hand_

_And take a chance_

Ce fut au tour de Sam de chanter.

_I still love you_

Leurs deux voix unies étaient magnifiques. Les paroles de la mélodie aussi. Ne connaissant pas la chanson, je me laissai porter par cette déclaration d'amour. Je sentis à travers l'émotion qu'ils dégageaient que leur couple avait du traverser des moments difficiles. _'Ce duo scelle leurs retrouvailles, et d'une très belle façon'_, pensai-je.

La voix de Mercedes tressauta lorsque Sam chanta d'une voix on ne peut plus sincère _« I still love you »_. Il continua, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux noisettes de sa partenaire.

_Riding with me as close as before_

_Whatever happens, I won't ask for more_

_Here in my heart from now 'til the end_

_Flame out or fly, we have to try again_

Ce fut au tour de Mercedes de sourire. Elle se rapprocha de Sam qui lui attrapa la main. Détachant mon regard du duo, j'observai mes camarades. Rachel et Quinn souriaient de toutes leurs dents, contentes de voir que leur amie soit si heureuse. Je me retournai de nouveau vers le couple qui continua, Mercedes d'abord.

_I still_

Sam reprit à son tour.

_I know rocks turn to sand_

_And hearts can change hands_

_And you're not to blame_

_When the sky fills with rain_

_But if we stay or walk away_

_There one thing that's true_

La chanson touchait à sa fin, mais les deux protagonistes semblaient toujours coupés du reste du monde. Je ne les connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais les voir se pardonner et s'aimer en musique était particulièrement touchant. Ils mêlèrent leurs voix une dernière fois.

_If we stay or walk away_

_There's one thing that true_

_I still love you_

_I still love you_

Durant les deux derniers vers le couple s'était rapproché, et les deux jeunes gens terminèrent leur duo sur une étreinte, laissant la mélodie se terminer. Une fois le silence revenu, ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers nous. Je frissonnai, encore sous le charme, puis me mis à applaudir le duo, bientôt rejoint par le reste des spectateurs. Ils sourirent, légèrement gênés.

Mr Schue laissa les applaudissements se prolonger quelque temps puis se leva tandis que Mercedes et Sam retournèrent s'asseoir. Je sentis que lui aussi avait été ému par le duo auquel nous venions d'assister.

_« Bien. Mercedes, Sam, je vous félicite. Non seulement la chanson était belle, mais vous étiez en phase. C'est ce que je veux voir durant vos performances. Vos voix, mais aussi vos émotions doivent se compléter. Pour réellement comprendre le thème 'Pairability' vous devez certes chanter à deux, main ne faire qu'un. Nous ne voulons pas voir deux chanteurs, mais un duo, ainsi que l'a compris notre premier couple. »_

'_En gros il va falloir bosser dur'_ pensai-je. J'échangeai un regard avec Blaine, qui me sourit. Il semblait serein. J'étais tiraillé entre la joie de performer avec mon meilleur ami, la curiosité de connaître la cause de sa dispute avec Kurt mais aussi l'inquiétude. Blaine était rancunier, ce qui pouvait poser problème. Il fallait que je sache exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux pour pouvoir arranger les choses.

Je décidai d'un plan d'attaque : interroger Blaine en premier lieu, puis Kurt. Mais quand interroger Kurt ? Il me serait facile de m'occuper de Blaine, puisque nous allions passer les prochains jours à choisir notre chanson puis la répéter.

N'ayant pas envie de me triturer les méninges tout de suite, je pris la décision de me concentrer sur l'interrogatoire de mon meilleur ami, tâche qui allait très certainement se révéler ardue.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent à la fois très longs et trop courts. Focalisé sur les répétions pour le Glee Club et le problème Klaine – comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le nommer, les cours étaient d'un ennui mortel. La première salve d'examens blancs approchait et je savais pertinemment que je devais travailler, mais je n'y parvenais pas, remettant les révisions au lendemain, puis au surlendemain etc. me répétant que le rythme serait plus calme une fois le duo réussi.

Nous nous retrouvions chaque soir après les cours pour plancher sur notre duo. Blaine avait proposé un titre qu'il n'aurait pas choisi en temps normal, de cela j'en étais certain. Mais la mélodie m'avait plu tout de suite, les paroles aussi. Je n'avais donc soulevé aucune objection et nous avions commencé à répéter, essayant d'être le plus connecté l'un à l'autre, comme nous l'avait conseillé Mr. Schuester.

L'avant-veille de notre présentation – qui devait avoir lieu le vendredi, à l'instar de Kurt et Rachel, nous nous retrouvâmes chez moi pour répéter de nouveau. Mes parents étant encore occupés hors de la maison et ma sœur Mary restant à l'internat jusqu'au week-end, nous avions la maison à notre entière disposition. Nous rentrâmes ensemble du lycée, discutant de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais je n'en oubliais pas mon objectif de lui tirer les vers du nez, bien au contraire.

Arrivés chez moi, nous nous reposâmes quelque temps sur les fauteuils de la grande pièce à vivre, nous amusant à former des couples improbables avec les membres du Glee Club – Sam et Tina par exemple. Le temps filant à une vitesse incroyable, nous nous mîmes rapidement au travail. Je ne tentai rien pendant notre travail musical, mais je profitai d'une des rares pauses que nous nous accordions pour demander de façon bien peu subtile il est vrai :

_« Dis, je me demande depuis l'autre jour. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi plutôt que Kurt ? C'est pourtant avec lui que tu es le plus connecté. Vous auriez réussi le devoir sans la moindre difficulté. »_

_« Oh, je voulais essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et comme nous nous connaissons depuis la naissance, je me suis dit que nous allions montrer quelque chose de parfait. »_ répondit-il sans ciller.

Blaine était très mauvais menteur. Mais pensant le contraire, il était capable de soutenir son mensonge jusqu'au bout, alors qu'il était évident qu'il ne disait pas la vérité.

_« Tu mens. Au moins sur un point. Ça m'étonnerait que tu aies voulu _'essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre'_ et ne pas profiter des longues heures de répétition avec Kurt. Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? »_

_« Mais rien. On dirait que ça ne te plaît pas que j'ai décidé de te choisir comme partenaire. »_

_« N'inverse pas les rôles. Je te connais depuis que nous sommes bébés. Tu penses franchement que je ne sais pas quand tu ne vas pas bien ou lorsqu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »_

Un changement imperceptible dans son regard me fit comprendre que j'étais allé trop loin. _'Eh m***e, nous voilà repartis pour un tour'_ pensai-je. Blaine soupira profondément, puis déclara.

_« Bon, je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de te mentir plus longtemps. » 'Sans blague'_ songeai-je. _« En effet, il y a un souci avec Kurt. » « Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus pour l'instant. »_ dit-il, coupant court à toute question. _« Je ne veux pas m'énerver encore plus et rater notre performance. On est d'accord ? »_

'_Humpf'_ me dis-je. Je voulais savoir, mais je me rendis soudain compte que Blaine me demandait un service. _'N'en demande pas plus, pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît.' _Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ce service. De plus, il ne refusait pas de m'en parler – ce qui m'aurait d'ailleurs terriblement vexé.

_« Très bien. Je n'oublierai pas de te demander à la fin de la séance de vendredi. »_ Blaine me regarda, légèrement crispé_. « Bon, on reprend ? Il me semble qu'il y a un problème sur l'attaque du premier couplet. »_

Il sourit, se détendit, et nous nous remîmes au travail, occultant pour le moment le problème _« Klaine »._

* * *

Le vendredi et son doux parfum de week-end arriva bien plus vite que je ne l'avais cru. Heureusement, nous finissions exceptionnellement les cours plus tôt (Officiellement, une épidémie de rhume s'était propagée chez les professeurs. Mais la foire annuelle de l'alcool de Lima était sûrement une raison plus plausible), ce qui avait permis d'avancer la séance de la chorale.

Je ne l'avais dit à personne – et surtout pas à Blaine, mais le stress me rongeait depuis que mon réveil avait sonné le matin même. Notre performance était parfaite, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au duo que nous avaient offert Sam et Mercedes, et à celui qu'allaient exécuter Kurt et Rachel.

Je passai donc une mauvaise matinée et mangeai à peine pendant la pause déjeuner. C'est donc la peur – et la faim au ventre que je rejoignis mes camarades du Glee Club à 13 heures. En entrant dans la salle j'entendis Kurt murmurer à Rachel _« Ça va aller ? » « Oui, je me suis disputée avec Finn pour réussir. »_ répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Une fois tout le monde installé et Mr. Schue arrivé, tout le monde se tut, prêt à assister aux deux derniers duos de la semaine.

_« Nous y voilà. Aujourd'hui vendredi est le dernier jour de notre semaine centrée sur la 'Pairability'. Je félicite de nouveau tous les duos qui ont déjà performé pour nous. Vous avez tous plus ou moins bien compris l'idée derrière ce simple mot, ce qui sera essentiel pour les Selectionals._

_Mais assez parlé. Il est l'heure du choc des duos. D'un côté, les deux divas de McKinley et premiers membres des New Directions ! De l'autre, deux des plus récents membres du Glee Club. L'un était le soliste des Warblers, l'autre a remporté le concours national de chant des français de moins de 18 ans !_

_Pour déterminer quel duo débutera, nous allons tirer au sort. Dans ce chapeau… »_

'_Mais qu'il est laid !'_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser, observant le chapeau melon vert kaki, incroyablement mal taillé, que Mr. Schuester tenait dans sa main.

_« … il y a deux papiers, chacun comportant le nom d'un duo. Brittany, je vais te demander de prendre un bout de papier et de lire à voix haute le nom du duo inscrit dessus. »_

Brittany mit environ cinq minutes – attente plutôt pénible, à choisir le duo qui chanterait le premier. Enfin elle choisit, sortit le papier du chapeau – toujours aussi vilain, et lut à voix haute _« HummelBerry »._

_« C'est donc Kurt et Rachel qui passeront les premiers… »_

_« Andraine. »_ coupa la blonde qui lisait à présent le second papier.

_« Merci Brittany. La scène est à vous jeune gens. »_ reprit Mr. Schue à l'adresse du duo.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers le professeur qui leur laissa la place. Ils se tournèrent vers nous. Ils respiraient l'assurance et la maîtrise d'eux même. Je lançai un regard en coin à Blaine qui fixait Kurt de façon intense. Quelles émotions lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant précis ? Je ne pus le savoir tout de suite car les musiciens se mirent à jouer.

_I dance around this empty house_

_Tear us down, throw you out_

_Screaming down the halls_

_Spinning all around and now we fall_

Kurt se mis à chanter en regardant Rachel, mais à l'attaque du second vers, il se tourna vers Blaine, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je vis Blaine frémir. _'La situation commence à tourner au vinaigre'_ songeai-je. Une fois sa partie terminée, il se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui enchaîna.

_Pictures framing up the past_

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_

_This museum full of ash_

_Once a tickle now a rash_

Je compris soudain le sens de la conversation que j'avais surprise entre Kurt et Rachel. La chanson n'était rien de plus qu'un règlement de comptes ! Et pour être en connexion totale avec Kurt qui exprimait sa déception et sa colère, elle s'était disputée avec Finn. Je devais reconnaître que la détermination de Rachel était sans faille.

_This used to be our funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_- 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Fun!_

Leurs voix se combinèrent sur le refrain. Il était impossible de nier qu'ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Ils transmettaient l'émotion voulue à la perfection. Je regardai les membres de la chorale. Ils semblaient partagés. Certains se trémoussaient sur leur chaise, visiblement emballés. D'autres – comme Quinn ou Artie ne bougeaient pas et attendaient la suite, comme si la chanson les surprenait.

Je tournai mon regard vers Blaine au moment où Kurt commençait le compte à rebours. Le chanteur s'approcha de nous pendant le décompte, ne lâcha pas Blaine des yeux puis tourna le dos ostensiblement à son petit ami sur le _« Fun ! »_

'_Aïe'_, pensai-je. Je donnai un léger coup de coude à mon meilleur ami qui se retourna, les sourcils froncés. _« Quoi ? »_ demanda-t-il sèchement. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car Kurt reprit.

_This used to be our funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_- 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Fun!_

Je vis Blaine se crisper encore un peu plus. Cette chanson lui faisait vraiment du mal. Mais elle le mettait en colère, ce qui pouvait faire capoter notre duo. Leur dispute était vraiment une mauvaise chose. Elle ne pouvait plus durer.

Lorsque Rachel lança à son tour le compte à rebours, agissant avec Finn comme Kurt l'avait fait avec Blaine, je pensai qu'il allait se détendre. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur son humeur.

_- I'm crawling through_

_The doggy door_

_- My key doesn't fit my lock no more_

_- I'll change the drapes_

_-I'll break the plates_

_- I'll find a new place_

_Burn this f***er down_

L'échange qui venait de se produire entre les deux amis me rappela à quel point j'adorais cette chanson. Elle me donnait terriblement envie de danser. Mais je savais que Kurt réglait son différend avec Blaine par le biais de ce duo. Et il était vraiment en colère. Au vu de ce que m'avait expliqué Blaine, si son petit ami était en colère, c'est que l'affaire était grave.

Et comme Rachel était en parfaite connexion avec son meilleur ami, la colère transmise déferlait sur le Glee Club comme une vague emportant tout sur son passage.

_This used to be our funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_- I'm gonna burn it down_

* * *

C'est Kurt qui conclut le duo. Lorsque la dernière note fut jouée, il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis les applaudissements fusèrent. J'applaudis aussi bien entendu, reconnaissant ainsi le travail formidable et la performance excellente qu'ils avaient fourni. Mais le sourire que j'affichai était forcé, car en mon for intérieur l'inquiétude prédominait.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Kurt et Rachel retournèrent s'asseoir. Tandis que Quinn et Mercedes félicitaient les deux amis, je restai figé, n'osant même pas jeter un coup d'œil à Blaine. Me Schuester se leva, et s'adressa à nous.

_« Bien, très bien. Rachel. Kurt. Félicitations. Vous avez vous aussi parfaitement bien compris l'essence du devoir. Bien que vous ayez choisi une approche… différente, nous avons pu sentir la connexion entre vous. Et au contraire de Sam et de Mercedes, votre performance, tout en restant un duo, a intégré d'autres personnes et… » _Il croisa mon regard et sembla comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas continuer _« … c'était intéressant. »_ compléta-t-il. Il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment puis déclara _« Eh bien maintenant c'est votre tour, Andrew, Blaine. Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, il est temps d'accueillir le duo Andraine ! »_

Je me tournai vers Blaine tout en me levant. Il se leva à son tour et s'avança vers la scène… à la manière d'un robot. _'C'est mal parti.'_ songeai-je. Je ne savais pas à quel point ma prédiction allait se révéler exacte.

Les musiciens se mirent à jouer. Je tentai un sourire qui n'eut aucun résultat à l'intention de Blaine puis me mis à chanter.

_- It's cold again_

_I do not know what to do_

_I need a friend_

_- But all I really want is you_

_Where have you been_

_I haven't seen you for so long_

_I guess you're gone_

_- You're really gone_

En démarrant la chanson, je me surpris à penser à Laura, la fille que j'avais aimé mais que j'avais bêtement laissé s'enfuir. Je l'imaginai à ma place, me chantant ce morceau comme un adieu. A la fin de ma partie du couplet, je me repris. Je ne pouvais pas laisser capoter le duo.

Lorsque Blaine commença à chanter, je crus que tout allait bien se passer. Le transfert d'émotion semblait se faire. Ce n'était plus un Blaine excédé que j'observais, mais un Blaine mélancolique, ce qui était le but de la chanson. Je terminai le couplet relativement confiant.

_- And now the years have passed us by_

_And I still do not know why_

_Before you tried_

_You chose to quit_

_- So where are you tonight_

_You could make everything right_

_But instead_

_- You're missing it_

_You're missing it_

Blaine débuta le refrain, et je fus à ce moment certain que tout allait se dérouler comme prévu. Le ton, la voix, l'émotion. Tout y était. Mais lorsqu'il termina sa partie du refrain, il prit soin de croiser le regard de Kurt. Il se retourna vers moi pour me passer le relais et je vis que la colère était de retour dans ses yeux.

Je continuai le refrain, tentant de rester juste et de ne pas me préoccuper de Blaine. Je m'en sortis bien et nous finîmes le refrain en duo. La voix de mon meilleur ami ne semblant pas avoir été affectée par sa confrontation visuelle avec Kurt, j'enchaînai.

_You're missing it_

_All the things that I have done_

_You're missing it_

_Everything I have become_

Cette chanson me rendait vraiment nostalgique de ma relation avec Laura. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle. Je vivais la chanson, mais à l'envers. Je recevais le message, je n'en étais pas l'émetteur. L'expérience était douloureuse, et j'espérais que le « public » ressentirait cette douleur – que j'avais par ailleurs provoquée, à travers la chanson.

_So wave goodbye_

_Cause you can never give it back_

_No you can't_

_You really can't_

Je sentis un changement dans le comportement de Blaine. Imperceptible par les autres, il était très clair pour moi. Lorsqu'il était énervé, mon ami d'enfance avait un tic que je ne lui avais jamais fait remarquer : il avait l'oreille droite qui tressautait légèrement.

Pressentant que cela risquait de s'étendre pendant sa partie, je me rapprochai de lui et posai une main sur son bras, geste indiquant clairement que j'étais là et qu'il pouvait laisser la colère redescendre. Il me regarda, sembla quelque peu soulagé et termina le couplet.

_Cause now the years have passed us by_

_And I still do not know why_

_Before you tried_

_You chose to quit_

Je m'éloignai de Blaine en attaquant le refrain, toujours dans l'idée de vivre la chanson comme elle l'aurait fait, me montrant que l'erreur monumentale que j'avais commise avait ruiné toutes nos chances malgré deux ans d'amour.

_So where are you tonight_

_You could make everything right_

_But instead_

Je vis que mon meilleur ami était désormais dans sa bille, chantant pour une personne dont personne n'ignorait l'identité. Mais tandis que Blaine chantait, j'observai que Kurt était plutôt indifférent. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Pourtant il ne manifestait aucun signe d'émotion. Leur différend devait m'être expliqué, car pour un couple si fusionnel, une telle attitude était aussi probable que l'idée d'une rupture entre Mike et Tina.

Pourtant cela était en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Kurt reçut même un texto pendant que nous terminions ensemble le refrain.

_You're missing it_

_You're missing it_

Alors que Blaine allait commencer le nouveau couplet, Kurt s'empara de son téléphone et commença à pianoter dessus.

_There will be a …_

Blaine arrêta de chanter, lança un regard noir à Kurt et, telle une furie, sortit de la salle.

* * *

Je marmonnai une brève excuse et sortit à mon tour. Je cherchai mon meilleur ami du regard. Il était hors de question que je le laisse s'en sortir à si bon compte. Je parcourus les deux couloirs des yeux et aperçut la chevelure gominée de Blaine disparaître au coin du couloir menant à la sortie de McKinley. Je me lançai à sa poursuite.

Je crus l'avoir manqué mais je parvins à le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes du lycée. Je lui attrapai le poignet et l'empêchai de parler.

_« Maintenant, ça suffit. La fuite, ça va deux minutes. Tu m'as promis de tout me raconter une fois les duos terminés. Et grâce à toi le nôtre s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu. J'espère que tu as vraiment une bonne raison pour nous avoir planté en beauté ! »_

Oui, je m'étais emporté. Mais toutes ces histoires me portaient sur les nerfs l'hôpital, le duo, le problème Klaine. Cela commençait à faire trop d'un coup.

Blaine sembla partagé pendant un moment, puis sembla capituler. _« Bon très bien. Je vais tout te dire. Viens avec moi. »_

Je le suivis dans une salle de classe vide. Il ferma la porte, et me dit _« Bien, assied-toi et écoute._ »

Il se mit donc à m'expliquer le fin fond du problème entre lui et Kurt qui somme toute était _« simple »_ à comprendre. J'appris plus tard que Kurt allait subir le même interrogatoire mené par Rachel, Mercedes et Quinn.

Blaine m'expliqua que le problème qui existait entre lui et son petit ami durait depuis plusieurs semaines et s'était accentué avec mon arrivée à McKinley. Devant mon air étonné, il continua et me raconta que Kurt souhaitait tout connaître de son passé.

Il n'eut pas besoin de m'expliquer les raisons qui l'empêchaient de tout dévoiler à Kurt. Seulement, Kurt ne parvenait plus à le comprendre et harcelait Blaine de questions toutes plus poussées les unes que les autres. Mon meilleur ami ne me donna pas d'exemples mais j'imaginai quelques questions qui pouvaient se révéler vraiment gênantes pour Blaine.

Je trouvai normale la réaction de Blaine. Il semblait inconcevable de raconter le passé de mon ami à quelqu'un rencontré seulement quelques mois auparavant, fusse-t-il le petit ami. Les choses que nous avions traversées ensemble nous avaient certes rapprochés, mais aussi marqués nos esprits au fer rouge. Nous n'en parlions que rarement, si ce n'est jamais.

Comme l'expliqua Kurt à ses amies et Blaine à moi-même, tout cela, après avoir intrigué Kurt, l'avait beaucoup vexé. De plus je me doutai que Blaine avait du se montrer sec, voire méchant, comme à chaque fois que l'on touchait à son passé.

Mon meilleur ami m'expliqua enfin que la veille de l'incident avec les footballeurs, ils s'étaient disputés plus violemment encore que d'habitude. Il me raconta qu'excédé il avait hurlé à Kurt que s'il tenait tant qu ça à tout connaître sur son petit ami, il n'avait peut-être pas choisi la bonne personne. Kurt était parti et n'avait depuis plus accordé la parole à Blaine (si l'on exceptait la chanson qu'il avait performé avec Rachel).

Blaine m'avoua que Kurt lui manquait terriblement mais qu'il était hors de question qu'il aille présenter ses excuses, malgré mes nombreuses sollicitudes. Kurt tint à peu près le même discours aux filles, chacun plaidant le manque de confiance de la part de l'autre : Kurt n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en Blaine pour le laisser tranquille avec son passé et Blaine ne faisait pas assez confiance à son petit ami pour se confier.

* * *

Aucun d'eux n'acceptait d'aller d'excuser. Blaine recommença même à devenir désagréable. N'ayant pas plus envie de m'énerver, je partis sur ces paroles.

_« Ecoute, calme-toi. Quand tu seras prêt à discuter, préviens-moi. »_

Je décidai en sortant d'aller parler à Kurt pour voir si lui au moins était capable de discuter calmement. Je me dirigeai vers la salle où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois : la salle du Glee Club. En arrivant, je croisai Quinn, Rachel et Mercedes qui sortaient de la salle.

_« Kurt est là ? » _demandai-je.

_« Oui, on vient de lui parler. »_ répondit Mercedes. _« Il nous a parlé de sa dispute avec Blaine. »_

_« Ah… » _dis-je, déçu.

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » _interrogea Rachel.

_« Oui. J'aurais préféré lui parler avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en mêle. »_

_« Hm. Tu pensais quoi ? Nous connaissons Kurt depuis plus longtemps que toi. On ne t'empêche pas de t'occuper de Blaine, si ? » _répliqua Quinn.

_« Humpf. C'est bon, j'y vais. Vous avez sûrement déjà tout réglé, n'est-ce pas ? » _ironisai-je, piqué au vif.

_« Holà, on va se calmer. Parce que tu commences à m'énerver. Et si je m'énerve, je te taille en carotte râpée ! » _rétorqua Mercedes.

_« En carotte râpée ? Sérieusement ? » _demanda Rachel qui se tut aussitôt qu'elle vit le regard que Mercedes lui lança.

_« Bon allez, je vais parler à Kurt. Peut-être que lui écoutera ce que j'ai à lui dire. »_ dis-je, toujours mécontent.

* * *

Les filles me laissèrent passer en soupirant, puis s'éloignèrent en discutant du meilleur moyen de forcer Blaine à faire ce que Kurt désirait. Je levai les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération et rentrai. Kurt était assis, mais il se préparait visiblement à sortir. Lorsqu'il me vit, ses traits se durcirent.

_« Tu es venu me faire la morale ? »_

_« Non, pas vraiment. Je suis venu t'expliquer deux trois petites choses. »_

_« Tu vas sûrement me dire que Blaine a parfaitement le droit de garder un jardin secret et d'autres choses du genre ? »_

_« Si tu veux, je m'en vais. Mais si tu veux que je reste, tu vas arrêter net de m'agresser. Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour me faire attaquer. »_

Kurt sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis me dit d'un ton cordial bien que froid _« Explique-toi dans ce cas. »_

_« Il faut que tu comprennes que j'essaie d'être le plus objectif possible. Je suis comprends totalement que tu veuilles en savoir plus sur celui que tu aimes. Sincèrement. Le souci est que ce qu'a vécu Blaine est très douloureux. La période qu'il, que nous avons traversé ensemble n'est pas rose. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Et même entre nous, le sujet est tabou. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

Je vis que Kurt était partagé. Je tentai de pousser mon avantage. _« Tu sais, Blaine n'est pas toujours le garçon fort qu'il semble être. Surtout sur son passé. Mais je sais que dès qu'il sera prêt, tu seras le premier au courant. »_

Je ne dis plus rien, laissant Kurt réfléchir. Le silence se prolongea puis Kurt déclara, anéantissant tous mes espoirs de réconciliation du couple _« Au bout de six mois j'estime qu'un vrai couple a dépassé tout ça. »_

Il se leva, prit son sac et sortit. Je soupirai longuement et marmonnai _« Irrécupérables. »_

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent assez mal. La dispute entre Blaine et son petit ami me pesait. Je ne voulais pas laisser les choses ainsi mais chaque tentative était vaine, rendant mon meilleur ami de plus en plus désagréable. Je me renfrognai petit à petit et seules les séances du Glee Club et les discussions de groupe me permettaient de respirer pendant quelques instants.

Cependant à la fin de la semaine, je reçus un texto : _« J'ai besoin d'aide. »_

* * *

_Qui a envoyé ce message? De quelle sorte d'aide peut-il s'agir? Andrew est-il capable de fournir cette aide? Et en a-t-il la volonté? Beaucoup de questions pour le moment sans réponse.  
_

_Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.  
_

_Les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre sont au nombre de trois. Par ordre d'apparition:_

**I still love you **d' _Cette chanson est vraiment très belle.__  
_**Funhouse** _de l'hypra talentueuse _**P!nk. **_Je suis sûr que tout le monde connaît cette chanson_ **  
**

**You're missing it** _de_ **_Jason Walker. _**_Cette musique est vraiment formidable. Tant au point de vue paroles que mélodie. _**  
**


End file.
